


A Lesson in Teaching

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Comfort, Gay Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mental Hurt, Nudity, Oral Sex, Pain, Rape, Tears, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This happens in Season 2 Episode 13, during Kanan's interogation with The Grand Inquisitor, The Inquisitor wants to teach Kanan what it means to be a bad teacher.





	A Lesson in Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> Second Fanfic on the archive, thank you all for the kudos you left on my last piece, sorry if there as some spelling mistakes, it was late

Kanan Jarrus lay strapped to the table round the waist and ankles, his wrists stuck to his side, giving The Grand Inquisitor an icy glare. Only minutes ago had he been transported to the Mustafaar system, to be further tortured and interrogated. Although not showing it, his body stung with pain after being shocked with electricity, all to the pleasure of the Grand Inquisitor.  
“Still protecting your precious crew?” The Inquisitor said, right after he moved the electric shockers away from the Jedi. He gave a small laugh.  
“Quite admirable,” he smiled, “But what I want to know, is about the other Rebels, code name Fulcrum,” he moved closer to the man, his fangs showing through his grin.  
“I know nothing of a larger Rebellion,” panted Kanan, pain still tugging at his senses. “And if I did, I’d rather give my life than tell you,”.  
“So heroic,” The Inquisitor mocked moving even closer, the glare following him. “Just like your master,”. Kanan dropped the glare, and he knew he found the spot. He moved closer.  
“Tell me Jedi, how did you survive Order 66, hmm?” he asked, being close enough to feel Kanan’s heat.  
“It was your Master Billaba who laid down her life for yours. Do you remember her last word to you, her last and final breath before she died?” The Inquisitor moved even closer, as Kanan’s lips parted slightly at memory of his master. He looked down at the floor.  
“You do, don’t you?” The Inquisitor’s eyes widened as he observed the man. “You say it in your sleep. You hear her voice when you wake,”. Kanan shook his head slightly, trying to get rid of the tightness in his throat, all the memories and thoughts coming back to him. Grimacing, he looked away, moving his head further from the tall slender man in front of him.  
“Tell me Jedi,” The Inquisitor’s voice was barely above a whisper, as he leaned in, his lips gently brushing against his cheek, making him blush. “What was her last word to you?”.  
Kanan hesitated as he felt the Inquisitor’s dark mind right outside his.  
“Run,” Kanan replied reluctantly, cringing away from the Inquisitor, trying to get him out of his personal space. He could sense him smiling, and suddenly he felt something wet, warm and hard scrape against his cheek. It was one of his fangs. Kanan’s breath hitched and he blushed darker as he had no way of escaping the Inquisitor in his position. He could hear him chuckling, his warm breath hitting his ear.  
“And does your loyal and precious crew know you ran as your master fell, abandoned her in the Jedi Order, when they needed you most?” The Inquisitor raised his eyebrows, backing away slightly. He could just about sense Kanan’s memories flooding back to him. He grimaced and look away again.  
“What do you think your Rebels would do,” he back away fully now and circled him, feeling his every thought. “If they knew their leader was a coward?” he teased, Kanan continued the icy glare, but was still blushing slightly. The Grand Inquisitor reached down his belt and pulled out the Jedi’s lightsaber, igniting it, and examining the bright blue blade sizzling in front of him.  
“You’re even afraid of your own power,” he gave the lightsaber a swish, making Kanan bow his head in shame. “You don’t have the courage to wear your full saber out the open,”. He suddenly stepped forward and pointed the lightsaber at him, the blade inches away from his nose.  
“Let me tell you something Jedi. You’re right to be afraid. You couldn’t save your Master then, and you can’t save your followers now,” Kanan tried to move away from the blue light, but couldn’t push his feelings away, his breathing getting faster by an inch. He shouldn’t be afraid, Jedi shouldn’t be afraid. The blade suddenly deactivated, allowing him to rest his head in a normal position.  
“You’re right again. Jedi shouldn’t be afraid,” The Inquisitor put the lightsaber back on his belt and moving closer to the Jedi.  
“And I know how to make you... afraid,” he ran his long slim fingers up his arm. Kanan flinched, not liking the way this was going. He tried to use the Force to calm himself, but all he could find was darkness.  
“You know what else Jedi shouldn’t be?” The Inquisitor asked, the fingers now on his shoulder. He flinched again, and looked away. The Inquisitor however, only stepped closer, now well into his personal space, and leaned into his ear.  
“A bad influence on their Padawans,” he whispered, his lips once again brushing against Kanan’s skin. He took the man’s chin with his fingers and moved it towards him, his own gold eyes digging into unsure turquoise eyes of a Jedi. He looked into his mind, managing only to get a glimpse of a young boy with dark hair and an orange uniform with he recognised to be his Padawan.  
“No, leave Ezra out of this!” snapped Kanan, jerking his head right, but unable to break out the Inquisitor’s grasp. He smiled.  
“Ezra is his name hmmm?” The Inquisitor taunted, pulling Kanan even closer to himself, their noses almost touching, making his eyes go wide.  
“I said, leave him-“ Kanan muttered, but was silenced by the Inquisitor’s long white finger on his lips.  
“Shhh, I know, I just want to teach you what it means to be a bad teacher,” he whispered into Kanan’s ear. Kanan tried turn away again, but suddenly felt something wet slide across his ear. His tongue. He bit back a whimper but couldn’t help blushing. His lips parted and he felt like saying something, but couldn’t figure what. A quiet laugh deafened his thoughts. “Can I begin?” he asked rhetorically, before activating his own red lightsaber and moving away from the flushed Jedi. Kanan shifted uncomfortably in the restraints, as the Inquisitor moved the blade close to his chest. So close the blade cut through the material of his clothes. He suddenly slashed down, lifting the sabre over the restraint on his waist, and cutting the entire armour, jacket and tunic underneath in half, exposing his naked torso. The Inquisitor pulled the material from under his back. Kanan looked at him with a glare of panic. The panic rose when the slender man started to slowly unbuckle Kanan’s belt, and also pulled out from underneath the restraints.  
“Keep still, otherwise you will be losing a very precious part of your body,” commanded The Inquisitor, as he carefully sliced down his trouser legs and waist. Kanan bit down on his lip to stop himself from squirming away from the Inquisitor’s tight grasp. Soon enough, he was left only in his dark green underwear. Kanan shivered as disturbing thoughts ran through his mind. The lightsaber was deactivated and the Inquisitor moved closer to him, running his hand along his chest. Kanan blushed. The Inquisitor smiled. He grinned wider as he traced his fingernails along his nipples, making him shiver and draw a harsh breath.  
“Kanan, you’re trembling,” he murmured, leaning close into his face. Kanan looked away, but was soon turned round by a cold grip. Two hands came to support his head, one of them slipping around to the back of his head.  
“I always wanted to see..,” The Inquisitor muttered, stroking Kanan’s brown hair. “How would you look without your ponytail,” his fingers pulled out the band in his hair, making the ponytail collapse and his hair fall to his bare shoulders. Kanan blushed darker, no one ever saw his hair down except Hera, and Hera was, well Hera.  
“There is no need for your fear,” he ran his hand through the hair, and then along his torso and stomach, making him flinch. It travelled down lower still, until it reached his waist and thighs.  
“Well, not every day you get touched by an Inquisitor in such-“ Kanan cut off as The Grand Inquisitor grabbed his underwear and pulled down, and stepped back a little to admire the naked man in front of him. Kanan was too shocked and embarrassed to continue, he started to tremble gently, his breath hitched and his throat tightened. His cheeks were hot and maroon from humiliation, his eyes wide with panic and fear, and disbelief.  
“Intimate areas?” finished the Inquisitor as he stroked Kanan’s member with the back of his hand, his skin rough against the Jedi’s. Suddenly, his other hand shot up to the control box, and released Kanan from the restraints. However he quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall, towering over him.  
“If you attempt to escape from this cell, you will no longer have a padawan,” warned the Inquisitor, still grinning in his evil and creepy way, his eyes focusing on Kanan. Kanan did his best to try and cover himself from him, but it was no use. He squirmed uncomfortably under the golden gaze on his muscled torso and legs. And his privacy. He was lost for words, all he could do was breathe heavily and pray this wouldn’t go far. The Inquisitor moved closer to him, their bodies touching , and he wrapped his long slender arms around his waist, making his breath hitch. He leaned in to rub his neck with his nose, before turning his head sideways . He reached up to feel his heartbeat. Fast.  
“Kanan, don’t panic,” The Inquisitor teased before leaning into his lips, pulling him into a kiss. Kanan gasped for breath, as he desperately tried to pull away from the Inquisitor’s rough white lips. He started to feel sick when he felt his captor’s tongue reaching deep into his throat. Kanan had to close his eyes as he couldn’t, just couldn’t, keep staring into the evil amber eyes in front of him. He felt him grinning on his lips as he squirmed in his arms. He suddenly felt two cold hands in his hair, pulling his head back, breaking the kiss. He gasped for breath and looked away, grimacing with fear, embarrassment and disgust. The Inquisitor smirked, and used one hand to keep Kanan still with the Force, the other to run along his member.  
“Let me go,” Kanan demanded, however his voice trembling slightly as he tried to flinch away, his arms stuck to the wall.  
“I need to Kanan, I need to keep you still,” The Inquisitor said with mock reassurance and reached up to graze his rough white hands over his chest. He suddenly stepped back, and started to undress, taking his time, making Kanan’s breathing increase and his eyes widen. After pulling off a black tunic, exposing his white torso, leaving himself in his black underwear, he used his Force abilities to fix Kanan’s head in a forward position. And took them off. Now, he was standing naked in front of him, and Kanan looked extremely panicked and uncomfortable. He grinned as he approached him, his cheeks red with embarrassment and discomfort. He released the Jedi from his restraints, and pressed him against the wall, grinding his naked body against Kanan’s. The Inquisitor snaked his hands across his chest and on his shoulders, playing with the hair that rested neatly on them. Kanan flinched as he tried to shake his hair away, but only managed to bump his nose into the Inquisitor, he was that close to him. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the Inquisitor, especially now how he was naked. Suddenly Kanan felt something long and thick push against his crotch, he drew a harsh breath and closed his eyes tighter, refusing to accept the reality in front of him. He felt the cold fingers on his thigh, gripping tightly. Kanan dug his nails into his palms, bracing himself what was about to come. And it came. Kanan yelled as the Inquisitor entered him, the long length sliding inside of him made him feel uneasy. His mental shields were lowered, allowing access into his mind. No more than a second later, he could feel darkness clouding his mind, pushing his light against the walls of his head and suffocating. Kanan actually gasped for breath as this happened, and he was very well aware The Inquisitor was watching him. Not that he wasn’t gasping for breath anyway. The Force wasn’t responding to him, and all he could see, hear, feel, sense, touch, taste or smell was the Inquisitor. He could feel the darkness seeping deeper, than his mind and senses, but also it barely scraped along his heart. Memories and images filled his mind. And The Inquisitor’s. A series of memories as him, still a padawan, training with his master, him first joining the Ghost Crew, his first lightsaber, his first battle, Hera, Ezra...  
Master.. Are you alright?  
Ezra’s voice filled his consciousness, as the Inquisitor chuckled against his ear, increasing the tempo and force of his thrusts, making Kanan on the verge of whimpering.  
“Answer him,” came the cold intimidating whisper.  
“Ezra.. EZRA NO! NOT EZRA!”Kanan yelled, pain ripping him apart from the inside, summoning a laugh from the Inquisitor.  
Master?....  
“LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!” He tried to thrash out of his restrains, but the Force pinning him against the wall was too strong. His vision began to change.  
He ran towards the sound of Ezra’s voice, feeling like the temple’s corridors were about to fall onto him. He skidded to a halt, in front of two figures. One was standing, one was kneeling. The one standing, was holding a red lightsaber, to the kneeling one’s shoulders, and suddenly turned round. It was The Inquisitor. His amber eyes gleamed as they saw Kanan. The kneeling one, he figured out was Ezra. He too, turned round. His eyes were yellow.  
‘NO! NOT EZRA!” he screamed, the pain becoming too much, as well as the Inquisitor’s member pushing and thrusting in and out of him, and his warm breath against his face.  
Kanan?....  
Ezra...  
I’m coming.  
“NO! EZRA! DON’T COME FOR ME! EZRA NO!” It was too late. The Inquisitor had blocked the connection between Kanan and Ezra.  
“Ezra..” Kanan whimpered as he felt the Inquisitor’s cold touch on his cheek.  
“Does your padawan really mean that much to you?” the Inquisitor asked, with mock curiosity, brushing his lips against his flushed skin as he spoke.  
“Does a young, unstable, undisciplined orphan who lived as a street rat since he was 7, really mean that much to you?” he looked deeper into his memory. Kanan clenched his teeth, the thrusts still plunging his body in pain.  
“Don’t talk about him like that,” he snapped, before yelling as the Inquisitor suddenly leaned in and bit down on his neck with his fangs. Still keeping his eyes shut, he tried to move away, but only made him lean in closer. He bit down harder, until Kanan went limp, and pulled out of him roughly, a quiet whimper escaping the Jedi’s mouth. The Inquisitor let him go, letting him stand on his own feet, and turned the bite into a lick. He smiled against the trembling skin, now wet with his saliva. The Inquisitor moaned softly, pushing Kanan down into a kneeling position, the Jedi trembling underneath his touch, his eyes still closed. He ran his fingers through the long hair, making him flinch. He grabbed a handful and yanked upwards, and was rewarded with a gasp. Eyes still closed.  
“Look at me Kanan,” The Inquisitor pulled his hair harder, but Kanan didn’t open his eyes. He stepped forward, so close to him the tip of his member inches away from his beard.  
“Kanan..” he warned softly, as if awakening a toddler from its nap. Alright thought the Inquisitor as he dived deep into his memories, settling in on one where Kanan and Hera were sleeping together quite.. closely. Kanan suddenly blushed darker at a particularly soothing gesture towards Hera. “That’s private! You don’t have the right to-“ he gasped, but was soon cut off by something big and long violently shoving into his mouth and down his throat. A strong, rough hand came up to support his head and move it forward, pushing the object deeper. Kanan reluctantly opened his eyes, and was horrified to find the Inquisitor’s white member deep in his lips. He gagged as he shoved it even further, resulting in his face go even redder and an invisible tear roll down his cheek. He opened his mouth wider and tried to shift himself off the Inquisitor’s member, which who took this as an invitation and pushed down deeper, followed by him thrusting back and forth gently. Kanan’s vision blurred as he closed his eyes, as more tears ran down his cheeks. It ended as soon as it ended. He collapsed against the wall, curled up and buried his face in his hands. His body trembled as he cried, not caring a wit that The Inquisitor was standing right above him, chuckling quietly at his emotions. He bent down and stroked his cheek, and kissed his forehead gently. Kanan flinched and gasped for breath as he cried openly.  
“Kanan, calm down,” The Inquisitor shushed him gently.  
“Leave me alone!” Kanan flinched away, crying hard. The Inquisitor grinned against him, his lips wetting his cheek. He furiously wiped off his tears, embarrassed of his vulnerability.  
“Kanan, everybody cries at some point, no need to be embarrassed,” he whispered into his ear, before pulling him into a kiss. Kanan whimpered, franticly trying to pull away, his hair fluttering around as he tried to move. The Inquisitor used his fingers to sift through his hair and roughly caress his forehead.  
Master.. I’m here  
“EZRA NO!” Kanan screamed, finally managing to pull away. The Grand Inquisitor stood up, and got dressed.  
“Let’s see how much your Padawan cares about you shall we?” he laughed before exciting the cell, leaving the trembling Kanan alone against the wall. 

Ezra crept down the hallway, and stopped next to a cell. He could sense his master inside, but he was... troubled? He opened the door to find him curled up against the wall. Ezra jumped into the cell, closing the door behind him and rushed to his master.  
“Kanan!” Ezra exclaimed, overjoyed to see his master again. Kanan didn’t look up from staring at his knees. He frowned.  
“Master are you?... Are you naked?” Kanan nodded slowly, blushing with embarrassment. Ezra studied him to find bruises on his arms and shoulders, as well as his hair being down. His hair was never down. AND he was naked. Something was definitely wrong.  
“Master?” Ezra was about to step forward, when suddenly he felt an icy grip on his shoulder.  
“Turns out your Padawan does care about you,” the boy spun round and gasped, backing away. His eyes grew wide and panicked.  
“The.. The Inquisitor,” Ezra stammered, rushing to Kanan’s side who was still curled up.  
“Yes?” he cocked his head to one side, giving Ezra his creepy smile, approaching him closer and closer. Ezra didn’t back away though, he stood tall until he and The Inquisitor were a metre apart.  
“Come to save your master have you?” he moved even closer until their bodies were touching. Ezra stepped back and narrowed his eyes. The Inquisitor stepped forward, still smiling, making the boy uncomfortable. Ezra glanced at this master. He was trembling. He back up further.  
“What did you do to him?” Ezra panicked, backing up until he couldn’t go further. The Inquisitor took one stride towards him, and pushed him against the wall, his hand on his chest, pushing him into the wall.  
“The same I’ll do to you,” he whispered running his fingers through his dark hair with his other hand, making him flinch. Suddenly a figure intercepted the two, pushing the Inquisitor away. It was Kanan.  
“Don’t you dare touch him again!” shook Kanan, covering his member with trembling palms. The Inquisitor grinned wider, and with one small flick of his wrist, Ezra was pinned high against the wall, struggling and twisting. Kanan lurched at the Inquisitor, however he too, was pinned to the spot, but on the floor, arms and legs spread wide apart. He kneeled over Kanan, and bent down.  
“I do suggest you let me do my work, otherwise, the boy, will be no more,” The Inquisitor chuckled into his ear, before turning his jaw round and leaning into him, taking his mouth in a kiss. Ezra gasped and turned away, not baring to watch, or think, about the current situation. Kanan pushed and pulled, but he couldn’t get out both the Force and Inquisitor’s grip. He was gasping for air after a couple of seconds, making the Inquisitor grin and deepen the kiss, almost suffocating him, at the same time toying with his hair, making little braids out of the long brown, now messy hair reaching down to his shoulders. He gently pulled off him, but still nudging his lips close to his. Kanan gasped for air as his lungs filled with oxygen again, and grimacing away from the Inquisitor’s touch. And all Ezra could do was watch in horror as his master was being kissed by the enemy.  
“Kanan..” Ezra whimpered. The Inquisitor got up from his position, and slowly made his way towards him. Kanan thrashed around, trying to free himself, but it was no use. The Inquisitor was now centimetres away from him, grinning like never before, running his fingernails down the boy’s chest.  
“Is that really all you’ve got? Whimpering and hoping that I’ll leave him alone?” The Inquisitor grinned, taking a firm hold of his chin. Ezra narrowed his eyes, and tried to jerk free, but it was no use.  
“I’ve got that,” Ezra swivelled his eyes to the door. All three of them turned round to look at the door. On it, a detonator was set, and was about to explode.  
Boom.  
The cell filled with smoke and ripped the door open. The Inquisitor backed out into the smoke, however lost his focus on Kanan and the boy, letting them both drop to the ground. Kanan grabbed his halved clothes on the way out and pulled Ezra out. They both stumbled out and ran from the cell and down the hallway, Kanan trying to put on the shreds of clothes that he had. They heard the Inquisitor give a shout of fury and footsteps running behind them. Once Kanan was “decent” regarding his clothes, they broke into a sprint, his hair bouncing on his shoulders as he ran. Soon enough, the two were scooped up by the Ghost, and flew out of the hangar of the ship, and jumping into hyperspace.

Later

Kanan sat on his bunk, trying to meditate, however disturbing memories and images of the Inquisitor floated around in his mind. Hera looked very concerned when he came back onto the ship with his clothes torn and hair down. He prayed that Ezra didn’t tell anyone what he saw, if anyone was going to tell them, it was himself. He couldn’t believe the Inquisitor would do such a thing. He could never look at him the same way. Kanan hugged himself, and sighed heavily, pushing the urge to cry away from his conscious mind. The door suddenly opened. He looked up and forced a smile on his face.  
“Ezra,” Kanan nodded and moved on his bunk to make space for the boy. Ezra however only stood still. Kanan knew he reacted to quickly. Damm it.  
“Is something wrong?” he asked, studying his face. Ezra was giving him the look. The look that said Kanan-I-know-something-is-wrong. Kriff.  
“I was about to ask you that,” Ezra huffed.  
“What did he do to you Kanan? From what I can see, he did a lot more than what I saw,” he stepped closer before Kanan could even reply. Kanan tried not to show any change of emotion.  
“Ezra, I’m fine,” The boy still didn’t look convinced.  
“Kanan, I can tell-“ Ezra began before Kanan cut him off.  
“Ezra. I appreciate your care, but honestly. I’m fine,” Kanan gave him a small smile. He stood up. He didn’t know if he was ready to discuss this with anyone. The boy went silent, narrowing his eyes observing his master. His ocean blue eyes dug deep into turquoise ones, studying their every move and action. He stepped forward so suddenly and close, it sent Kanan sprawling back onto his bunk.  
“Master, did he make you have... it.. with him? Ezra asked suddenly staring Kanan in the eye. Kanan looked down and bit his lip. He nodded slowly. The tears formed at his eyes, but he pushed them away.  
“Kanan..” Ezra sat down next to him, and without thinking threw his arms round him, embracing him in a hug. Kanan didn’t hesitate to return the hug, the sob working up in his chest as he clung tighter onto his padawan. “Ezra, I don’t want to lose you,” Kanan whispered, as a tear managed to escape his eyelids.  
“You won’t,” Ezra murmured in response. Kanan couldn’t take it anymore and started crying on the boy, his body shaking. Master and Padawan clung onto each other, until Kanan was completely cried out.  
“Better?” hushed Ezra, stroking his back reassuringly.  
“Better,” came the muffled reply.


End file.
